


Sweet Dreams

by HollyEDolly



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, French Kissing, Kissing, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:46:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4234323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyEDolly/pseuds/HollyEDolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She feels his eyes on her before she prises them open to look over at him, he's stood in the doorway those soulful eyes fixed on her.  Her body quivers under his gaze, she's acutely aware of the primal look he gives her. He's shirtless and barefoot but he'd obviously managed to dig up some sweats from somewhere, perhaps the housekeeping staff had located them some clothes to sleep in. All they'd had with them when they arrived were the ripped, dirty clothes on their backs. Nervously she sinks her teeth into her lower lip, her heart kicks up a notch as he begins to walk towards her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic for Clawen, and my first fic for a few months so I may be a little rusty. Anyway I hope you like it :)

She'd thought the feeling of the cool tiled floor against her aching, blistered feet had been divine, that was of course before she sank into the enormous sunken tub of her hotel suite. The company had put her up in one of Costa Rico's finest hotels, she'd like to think it was out of gratitude for her and Owens efforts to deal with the Indominous and keep the parks guests safe. It was far more likely however that since the island had been evacuated, every other hotel room on the mainland had already been booked.

Owen was probably already fast asleep, after it became obvious that their employers had only thought to put Claire up for the night she'd offered for him to bunk with her. After all they'd been through it only seemed right and besides they had said they'd stick together, what that actually meant in the long term she wasn't really sure. After deciding that only a long hot soak would effectively deal with days of sweat, mud and caked on blood she'd insisted he used the bathroom first.

Freshly showered and with only a towel slung around his hips he'd collapsed onto the queen sized bed in a heap, and she'd wager he'd still be in the exact same position she left him in when she returned. At first the adrenaline that had flooded her system when this nightmare began had left her wired like she'd drunk an entire pot of double espresso. That energy had seen her through organising the evacuation of the guests, and a tearful reunion and then goodbye with her sister and nephews. Now she was away from that godforsaken island the exhaustion she'd kept at bay was fast setting in.

The almost scolding water of her bath combined with the lavender scented bath oil the hotel provided and the soft glow of candlelight, was soothing and easing her sore muscles allowing her overwrought mind to slowly unwind. She was sure the horror of what she'd endured would hit her with overwhelming force soon, but right now her mind refused to let her go there. Leaning back against the sloping edge of the tub she let out a contented little sigh, her lids grew heavy and each time they fluttered shut it took her a little longer to open them again. 

She really ought to get out soon, it would be a terrible irony to outrun a T-Rex in her favourite heels only to fall asleep in this gorgeous bath and drown. Her mind urges her to climb out but her body will not cooperate, this time when her eyes close and then finally reopen she's not sure if she's sleeping or dreaming.

She feels his eyes on her before she prises them open to look over at him, he's stood in the doorway those soulful eyes fixed on her. Her body quivers under his gaze, she's acutely aware of the primal look he gives her. He's shirtless and barefoot but he'd obviously managed to dig up some sweats from somewhere, perhaps the housekeeping staff had located them some clothes to sleep in. All they'd had with them when they arrived were the ripped, dirty clothes on their backs. Nervously she sinks her teeth into her lower lip, her heart kicks up a notch as he begins to walk towards her.

There wasn't time after their impromptu kiss to really consider where they were headed, what it meant, what she wanted it to mean. She's thinking about it now though, she doesn't cover herself or tell him to get out like she probably should. She wants him to come closer, wants to feel his lips on hers again, wants to loose control in a way that won't see her devoured by an animal that should never have been.

Slowly he sinks to the floor his eyes never leaving hers, cupping her face he runs his thumb along the soft skin of her cheek. She's seen him do this before and if it wasn't for the way he was looking at her she might have been offended, she wasn't one of his raptors. He leans forward so their foreheads touch, nose nuzzling hers and she swears her heart skips a beat. His lips ghost over hers, before he presses them to hers in a soft kiss. There's nothing hurried about this kiss, it's not urgent or spur of the moment like the other. It's tender and unhurried when his tongue runs along the seam of her lips she opens to him willingly, a hum of pleasure escaping her as he deepens the kiss. It's the kind of kiss that makes your toes curl and your head spin, he explores her mouth with deep licks of his tongue. His hand moving to cup her neck holding her exactly where he wants her to be, she thinks she could kiss him like this forever.

Her own hands work their way into his hair, it's soft and slightly mussed probably from his crash landing with the mattress earlier. One minute he's at the side of the bath, the next he's in it she's not sure if she pulled him in or he took it upon himself but he's above her covering her lithe body with his muscular one. The water sloshes up and spills over the edge of the tub onto the pristine marble tiles, she doesn't care. Winding her arms around his neck she pulls herself as close to him as she can get, his hands grip the roll top edge of the tub at either side of her head, his knees planted outside the cradle of her hips.

She can't help the whine that escapes her when he breaks the kiss, his lips find the tender flesh of her throat kissing and nipping from her jawline to the juncture between her neck and shoulder. He works his way down her body, his hands now gripping her slender waist, kissing a path between her breasts before circling a pert nipple with his tongue. When he pulls the sensitive nub into his hot mouth and sucks she cries out arching her back. Her core throbs as blissful darts of pleasure shoot straight to it. 

He repeats the action with her other breast, she feels herself falling apart under his touch. Soon tender kisses aren't enough she aches to feel him, tugging on his hair she pulls him back to her lips. Their kisses become more fevered as her hands find the sopping wet waistband of his sweats, she pushes at it frantically until he gets the hint. They laugh together as he removes them awkwardly before hurling them across the room, the wet material thuds heavily against a wood panelled wall.

He's already hard when her hand circles him under the now tepid water, when she begins to move he groans deeply stilling her hand after only a few strokes. His hands find her waist again lifting her and then twisting himself so she's now straddling him. There's now more water on the floor than there is in the tub, normally she'd be bothered by the absolute devastation they were causing but in the heat of the moment she felt free of such trivial worries.

Using a hand to guide him to her entrance, she sinks onto him slowly until he's buried to the root inside her. The delicious bite as he stretches and fills her has her moaning his name, she doesn't fail to notice the way his lips quirk up at that. Then she begins to move, slowly at first enjoying the feel of him inside her but she's soon picking up speed. He grips her hips guiding her thrusts his fingers digging into her delicate skin, the almost painful sensation intensifying her pleasure.

With each downward thrust she feels him hit that sweet spot inside of her, wrapping her arms around his neck she rests her forehead against his once more. Their eyes meet, they're both close to a glorious end and it should feel too intimate, too personal to be gazing at each other like this. They haven't even been on a real date not a successful one anyway, she barely knows him but...she wants him to come with her, she wants them to come apart as one. It just feels right, a terrifying concept to Claire. This is not who she is, it's not how she does things but something about her and Owen just feels like it's meant to be.

Her breathing is ragged, her body coiled so tightly it almost hurts she hears him murmur her name like a prayer and that's it...they come hard together stilling, clinging to one another riding out the most intense orgasm she thinks she's ever had as an almost singular entity. For a long moment she doesn't know where she ends and he begins, she collapses exhausted against his firm chest. Wrapping his arms around her back he holds her close, she could swear she feels him kiss the crown of her head...

...jumping up she wakes with a start, water sloshes over the side in a wave hitting the floor with an almighty splash. Looking around wildly she tries to shake away the hazy feeling from her mind, was that? 

She looks around the room for him, but it doesn't take her long to dawn on her she's very much alone. Shivering she soon realises the water she's still sat in is ice cold, the candles that surround the tub have burnt low. The glow they emit is barely enough to see by, quickly she halls herself out of the bath being careful not to slip on the now drenched floor as she steps out. Pulling a towel from the ornate rail she wraps it around herself, she should do more than towel dry her hair it'll be an almighty mess in the morning but she just can't find the energy to really care.

Padding lightly from the bathroom back to the huge bedroom she finds him almost exactly where she'd left him. At some point he'd moved underneath the covers, one arm draped over to her side of the bed the other curled up around his pillow. Towelling off she pulls on the white cotton shirt that had been left on the nightstand for her, the kindly receptionist had said she would try to find them clean clothes and it looked liked she'd come good. 

Pulling back the covers she climbs into bed next to him, pushing away the voice that tells her sharing a bed is a bad idea. She's far too tired to make him move even though she knows he would, carefully she lies down beside him her neck resting on his outstretched arm. Slowly as if he's been waiting for her he curls his arm around her pulling her into him so her head rests on his chest. Perhaps he's not as deep in sleep as he appears, smiling to herself she snuggles down into him.

It doesn't take long before she feels the familiar pull of sleep again, as disappointed as she was to find her tryst with Owen was just a dream she's more than ready for another...


End file.
